Flori
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: Flori. Mici si fragile, dar totodata puternice si tari. Simti nevoia sa le ocrotesti chiar daca nu au nevoie. Intocmai ca si ea. O bucurie imensa este umbrita de un sacrificiu tragic.


Disclaimer: Nu detin Naruto/concepte din el/personaje si nu fac profit de pe urma acestuia.

* * *

- Astazi e cea mai importanta zi din viata mea, _dattebane_! Zise un blond hiper activ, de

17 ani.

Reusise imposibilul, reusise tot. Reusise sa-l infranga pe Madara, pe Kabuto, pe armata Edo Tensei. Toate cu un ajutor bine meritat din partea prietenilor sai, desigur. Insa, mai presus de toate, reusise sa-si tina promisiunea. Fata de ea. Era fericit. Sasuke era inpoi in _Konoha no Sato, _dupa ce a realizat cat a fost inselat. Dupa ce si-a dat seama. A realizat asta.

A reusit sa faca tot ce si-a propus.

Mai putin un singur lucru. De fapt, doua.

Primul se referea la visul de a deveni hokage, dar care urma sa se implineasca in cateva ore. Tsunade-sama si-a dat viata ca sa-i salveze pe ceilalti kage. Ii era dor de _Obaa-chan _si nu si-ar fi dorit sa devina _hokage_ in asemenea conjuncturi. Insa el era cel mai potrivit.

El era copilul profetiei. Si facuse o treaba destul de buna.

Al doilea lucru o avea in centru pe _ea_. Pe fata cu par roz. Cea de care ii placuse inca de cand? De cand o cunoscuse? Cel mai probabil. Fata care mereu il respingea, placandu-l pe Sasuke. Nu pe el. Cea care i-a facut o falsa confesiune, spunandu-i ca-l iubeste, din ce motiv? Pentru a-l proteja. Pentru ca-l iubea, chiar daca la suprafata nu recunoastea acest lucru.

Mult timp tot ce si-a dorit a fost sa fie ea fericita. Nu el. Insa, atunci cand mai era putin din razboi si a avut nevoie de ingrijiri, la ea s-a dus prima data. Si a auzit o discutie intre ea si Yamatou-_taichou_. Capitanul lor a vorbit cu ea, iar aceasta si-a destainuit sentimentele. Era confuza. In adancul sufletului Sasuke era doar un prieten si colegul ei de echipa, iar blondul hiper-activ incepea sa ii fie din ce in ce mai drag. Insa ii era frica de o respingere, ii era frica de faptul ca Naruto nu o va putea ierta pentru confesiunea falsa din trecut sau pentru cum l-a tratat in toti acesti ani. „Naruto e mort dupa tine, esti singura care nu realizeaza asta, iti va ierta orice greseala" i-a spus el. Abia atunci a marturisit cat il iubeste.

Nu o mai vazuse din aceea zi, iar de atunci au trecut trei saptamani.

Urma sa fie hokage in aceea dupa-amiaza, iar el nu a vazut-o deloc. Sasuke i-a spus ca a fost extrem de ocupata cu ranitii, intrucat i-a luat locul lui Tsunade-sama si a fost numita medic sef. Se bucura enorm pentru ea. Chiar se bucura. Insa ar fi vrut sa fie alaturi de el…

Ii era dor de ea.

- Gata de incoronare, baiete? Spuse o voce.

- Sigur ca da, Kakashi-sensei! Spuse el, Sakura disparandu-i din minte.

- Atunci… hai sa mergem, Naruto.

Blondul aproba si iesira din camera in care se aflau. Mergeau linistiti pana cand au ajuns

la turnul hokagelui, unde avea sa fie numit._Rokudaime Hokage_. A sasea umbra a focului. Tatal sau ar fi fost mandru, la fel ca si mama sa.

Inainte sa fie incoronat, s-a uitat in multimea de oameni care s-au strans sa-l vada. Recunoscu doar cateva figuri, Konoha fiind foarte aglomerata. Toti voiau sa-l vada pe noul conducator al Satului ascuns in Frunze. Nu gasi pe nimeni cu par roz.

- Sakura? Il intreba pe _sensei_ul sau.

- Este acolo, Naruto, si intotdeauna va fii. Chipul sau era mereu acelasi, fara emotie.

Insa Naruto simti ceva inneregula.

Ramase singur_. Daimyo-ul_ Tarii de Foc tinea un discurs, iar tot ce trebuia sa faca el era sa iasa si sa spuna cateva cuvinte. Avea sa fie usor, _dattebane_! Asculta discursul incet, pana cand o mana calda il atinse usor pe umar. Se intoarse rapid.

Inima i se umplu de bucurie.

- Ai reusit, Naruto. Felicitari.

Era chiar ea. Sakura. Sakura-_chan_. Ii zambi larg si o imbratisa strans. Parea atat de

ireala, cu pielea alba si ochii verzi. Parul era atat de moale incat nu credea ca era real. Visa, cu siguranta. Si faptul ca nu-l pocnise cand o atinse confirma acest lucru.

Insa nu. Era chiar acolo.

- Credeam ca n-ai sa mai vii, _-ttebane_! Ranji acesta.

- N-as rata pentru nimic in lume asta…pentru nimic, spuse ea melancolica.

I se striga numele. Rozalia ii lua fata in maini, si, luandu-l in surprindere pe blond, il

saruta. Buzele ii erau atat de moi si de dulci incat Naruto se intreba cum de nu facuse asta pana acum. Ii saruta rapid si mustatile de pe obraji si ii sopti la ureche:

- Ai grija de tine, Naruto. Sper sa ma poti ierta vreodata pentru ce-am facut. Ii puse in

palma ceva. O floare de cires si una-de-nu-ma-uita.

Ar fi vrut sa o intrebe ce a vrut sa spuna, insa nu putu. Trebuia sa se duca. Fata il impinse

in fata, si se izbi de un adevar crunt: era noul Hokage.

Le multumi tuturor pentru sprijinul acordat. Le zise cum nu a putut sa reuseasca sa faca

asta fara toti cunoscutii lui. Iar, in final, aminti de ea. Desi se afla la mare distanta, observa fetele triste alor cativa cunoscuti. Ninja-medicali. Iar, printre atatea chipuri, il recunoscu pe tatal ei. Parul asemenea unei flori de cires de o nuanta pala de mov era o trasatura ce iesea in evidenta. Plangea.

_De ce…? _Gandi el.

Dupa ceremonie toti l-au felicitat. A facut cinste la _Ichiraku Ramen_ si pentru moment a uitat de florile puse in noua sa roba. Seara, tarziu, Kakashi veni la el.

- E timpul pentru o plimbare, Hokage-_sama_, spuse acesta respectuos.

- Nu-mi spune asa, ttebane! Unde mergem, Kaka-_sensei_?

- O sa vezi, ii spuse el.

La inceput, nu recunoscu drumul. Nu au mers foarte mult, insa Naruto era confuz. Se aflau

la portile cimitirului.

- Ce.. ce facem aici?

Nu isi dadea seama. Sau poate refuza sa creada.

Barbatul cu par argintiu nu ii raspunse. Au mers in tacere, iar norii s-au intunecat si ei. La

prima carare se aflau cei mai de prestigiu eroi ai Konohei. Kakashi s-a oprit la un mormant.

Naruto se apleca pentru a citi ce scria. O lacrima ii cazu involuntar.

_Tsunade Senju. Godaime Hokage. Prima femeie ce a condus vreodata satul Konoha. A murit in lupta, pentru a salva cei patru kage grav raniti. Un medic-ninja excelent si o jucatoare inraita, dar fara noroc. O maestra si o invatatoare priceputa._

A mers mai departe, lasandu-l pe blond confuz. Nu pentru _Baa-chan_ venisera? Pentru cine, atunci? Cine…?

Imediat langa locul de veci al lui Tsunade-sama Kakashi se opri. Naruto se opri, citind. Cazu in genunchi.

_Sakura Haruno. Cel mai de seama medic-ninja dupa Tsunade-sama si un utilizator al genjutsului excelent. A murit in lupta, protejandu-l pe colegul ei de echipa, atunci cand acesta a lesinat. Salvatoarea salvarii lumi._

Nu mai intelegea.

- Dar… am vazut-o, spuse incet, cu vocea plina de durere. Isi cauta in noua roba florile date de ea. Floare de cires. Floare-de-nu-ma-uita.

Nu mai erau.

Insa era sigur ca a fost acolo. Ca l-a vazut inainte sa fie proclamat hokage. Ca l-a sarutat, si Doamne, ce sarut a fost! Insa isi aminti cuvintele sale.

Visase?

Nu. Insa ce alta explicatie mai era?

- Cum…cand? Intreba el.

Ii explica. In ultima sa batalie cu Madara si Obito era atat de slabit incat la un moment dat a lesinat. Sasuke era cu el, si ea la fel. Infruntau toti trei pericolul. Sasuke ii tinea spatele, in timp ce Sakura il vindeca. La un moment dat, brunetul, nemai putand tine piept celor doi, avu o clipa de neatentie. Madara era cat pe ce sa-l loveasca fatal. Tinta sa era blondul. Insa in calea lui s-a pus ea. L-a protejat cu pretul suprem.

Sasuke l-a mintit spunandu-i ca a vazut-o si ca este ocupata. Doar pentru a-l proteja. La naiba cu ei! De ce-l protejau atata…?

Din aceea zi, pana la sfarsitul vietii sale, Naruto i-a adus doua flori zilnic. O floare micuta, roz, alaturi de una albastra. Pe vecie. N-a uitat-o niciodata.


End file.
